Tokyo Mew Mew meets the Flash
by Elizatoria
Summary: Taking place after the Tokyo Mew Mew series and parallel to the Flash (2014) series, this is a whole new universe with a lot of twists to the original stories. There are even a couple of new characters with connections you would not expect.
1. The Calm before the Storm

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **The Calm before the Storm**

It has been a long time since the defeat of Deep Blue, and the Cyniclons saved their new planet with the Mew Aqua they reclaimed. Now, the planet is stable and is like another Earth. The United Nations with the help of the DEO (Department of Extraterrestrial Offers) had made a treaty with the Cyniclons, so they could come and go as they pleased.

Ryou Shirogane sold the Mew Mew Café and took all his Mew Mew equipment with him to Central City, where he was the first to be recruited to join S.T.A.R. Labs by Doctor Harrison Wells. Keiichiro Akasaka went with him because they were like brothers, and he was Ryou's guardian.

All the Mew Mews are all grown up and built their own careers. Ichigo Momomiya (Mew Ichigo/Mew Strawberry) became a fashion designer and married Masaya Aoyama. Minto Aizawa (Mew Mint) became a famous ballerina while Zakuro Fujiwara (Mew Zakuro/Mew Pomegranate) went back into acting. Retasu Midorikawa (Mew Lettuce) earned a doctorate in zoology, biology, and biophysics and was invited to join S.T.A.R. Labs in the United States. Bu-Ling Huang (Mew Pudding) became a famous performer and always sent money home to support her family.

Pai Ikisatashi returned to Earth and also joined S.T.A.R. Labs while his little brother, Taruto, joined Pudding on her tours around the world. Kisshu Ikisatashi returned to Earth with his twin sister, Kira, because they found out that their father was still alive and was working as a professor at the University of Central City. Eobard Thawne welcomed them with open arms and told them the whole story of what happened 17 years ago.

Anzu, their Cyniclon mother, was one of the first ones sent to explore Earth. Her job was to see did the Earth stabilize enough for them to return home, but the humans were already inhabiting the blue planet. Thus, she examined the humans and how they were treating the Earth in order to figure out their next move, negotiate with these creatures or destroy them. She met Eobard at a park, and eventually, they fell in love. They got married and had twin babies, a boy and a girl. Of course, Anzu hid her elf-like ears and unusual hair and eye color, well unusual for a human. She also hid those same traits that her children inherited from her. However, Deep Blue was angry that Anzu married a human, even if he was a metahuman. He sent a chimera anima to kill Anzu and the half-breed children, but her brother saved the children and took them in as his own. Eobard knew it was for the best, but it still pained him to be separated from his love children.

Unfortunately, a speedster called Inertia used this attack to his advantage and killed Barry Allen's parents. Eobard was first cousins with Barry's father, so he took Barry in. He knew that they could not replace the people they have lost, but they could still have each other, and when Barry started to show signs of the Speed Force, he taught him everything he knew. He became obsessed with the boy and pushed him to become faster, and in return, the boy pushed him to become faster. S.T.A.R. Labs eventually became their headquarters because Doctor Wells was good friends with Eobard, and Barry became a forensic scientist and physicist.

Kisshu and Kira moved in with their father and Barry. Kira eventually earned a doctorate in biophysics, so she could join the S.T.A.R. Labs crew, and Kisshu joined the Central City Police Department as a metahuman profiler. Eobard began to teach his children to use the Speed Force, and they began to discover new ways to use it in combination with their Cyniclon abilities. Everything was falling into place, but like any superhero story, the peace and so-called normal life never last forever.


	2. Toxic Speed

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Toxic Speed**

Kira was working on some equations on the marker board when she felt arms hugging her from behind, and then, she felt lips kissing her on the cheek. She smiled and moved closer to the person behind her while she put the marker down.

"How about I take you to lunch today?" A male voice asked her.

"That sounds nice." She replied, turning around, so she could look at him and make eye contact. It was Doctor Thaddeus Garrick, a man with deep blue eyes like the Blue Knight and jet black hair like Deep Blue, but it was short instead of long. He was transferred to S.T.A.R. Labs from Mercury Labs a few months ago. He requested it because he wanted to spend more time with Kira, who he met in the park a couple of months before that. Well, at least, that is the story he told them, but Eobard does not trust him. Everyone keeps telling him that he is just being protective of his daughter and should relax a bit, but he can't help it. He does not want to see his child to be harmed.

Suddenly, Ryou's old chimera anima detector went off, and Doctor Francisco Ramon (Cisco/Vibe) looked at the traffic cam images he was getting. It was a mutated cheetah from the zoo. However, this was not like any chimera anima that Tokyo Mew Mew has ever faced before. It was treated with the Velocity Formula that they destroyed because it was too dangerous to use. Well, at least, they thought that they destroyed every drop that was left and every piece of paper it was written on, but apparently, someone has gotten his or her hands on it. However, it is unknown that the person knows that the formula could actually kill the user.

"Kira." Ryou said, walking into the room with his DNA infuser. "There is only one way to defeat this Chimera anima. I need to make a new Mew Mew, and you are the perfect candidate. However, this has to be your choice."

Kira nodded her head while Ryou shot her with the infuser gun and the DNA of a cheetah went into her. Then, he gave her a power pendant.

"Now, this is going to be interesting." Kira said with a slight smirk, getting ready for the transformation. She knew the drill because she watched the Mew Mews so many times. "Mew Mew Blackberry, Metamorphosis!" Black, knee-high boots, black gloves, a black dress, and a black choker with the pendant hanging from it appeared on her. There was yellow trim on the outfit, and a yellow version of Professor Zoom's symbol on her chest. Her elf-like ears became cheetah ears and a tail popped out.

Before anyone could say anything, she sped out of the lab to meet the chimera anima face to face. She could be arguably the most powerful Mew Mew in existence due to the fact that she had the power of three different beings in one. She was half-Cyniclon and half-Metahuman, and now, she was a Mew Mew.

"Your reign of terror ends now." Mew Blackberry said, getting the attention of the creature. It looked at her and roared. Then, it charged at her with speeds that only someone connected to the Speed Force could see. She quickly dodged the attack and summoned her Twin Phoenix Swords, which had a Mew Mew makeover. "Twin Phoenix Slash!" She said while her swords burst into flames. Then, she crossed her swords, and then, uncrossed her swords, making a slashing motion at the monster. The cheetah turned back to normal, and the predacyte infuser was captured by a new robot. It looked like a yellow and black version of Mini-Mew.

"What is your name?" Mew Blackberry asked while it flew up to look at her.

"Axel." The little robot replied with a smile. "Ryou made me for you. He feared that Deep Blue was still alive, and this is proof of it."

"How right you are?" a menacing, female voice said while another cheetah chimera anima appeared. "I have a message for you from Deep Blue. Stay out of his way before you get hurt."

"He does not scare me!" Mew Blackberry yelled, narrowing her eyes.

"You better be scare, half-breed, because next time, you will have to face me. He does not call me Toxic Speed for nothing." The chimera anima said before speeding away.

Mew Blackberry went back to the lab with Axel, and she could already tell that they heard by the look on their faces.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't know what I would do if any harm came to you." Thaddeus said with a worried look on his face before anyone could speak.

"Don't worry. I can handle this." Mew Blackberry said with an encouraging smile, but secretly unsure about the task ahead of her.


End file.
